happenings_in_the_poopiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest for Forehead Rosen
The Quest for Forehead Rosen is the 1st episode in the Happenings in the Poopiverse series. The name covers both 'The Quest for Forehead Rosen' itself and its teaser 'A Seventieth Soirre Goes Sour'. Plot synopsis Whilst celebrating his 70th Birthday with some Poopers, Michael is invaded by Mario's Head, who uses a tractor beam to steal Forehead Rosen. Michael works out he can stop tis abduction with wares available at Preposterous Presents, and pursues by stealing his neighbour Tim Rowett's car (since his was having its MOT done, you see? Obvious solution). Tim, angered by this, gives chase in his second car. Tim seemingly forgets he was trying to get his car back and becomes hellbent on killing Rosen in any way possible, including through using deadly balloons and a urinating baby laser he activates through his car's tank cockpit. Michael dodges this laser but crashes through Rog's house, smacking him into the car in the process. The chase spreads to the rooftops thanks to a misplaced slide in the road, and then Michael attempts to put a stop to Rowett's interference in his quest, handing the wheel to Rog (who crashes it immediately because his response toime is amazing!), leaping into Tim's car and fighting him head-on in the cockpit. During this they crash into another house, stopping them dead in their tracks. Tim, unfazed by the fact he is losing both his cars through all this, activates the self-destruct and quickly escapes, with just enough time to strike a movie hero-esque pose putting on his shades as the vehicle explodes. Of course Rosen doesn't die thanks to the power of his explosion-proof flowery shirt (just roll with me on this one), and is handily catapulted into Preposterous Presents, his intended destination the whole time. Here he attempts to buy a Mighteyes Cannon from Schram, but the eccentric shopkeep only throws random items at him instead. In hopes of a more sensible result, he requests to speak to Scheddle, not realising he'll give precisely the same response. After being squashed by a Thwomp, Michael throws a bomb into Scheddle's mouth, blowing them both up and causing the Mighteyes Cannon to fall onto him. Michael loads many Rosenisms and in-jokes into the cannon, including a Pennsylvanian Masturbator, and fires it directly at Mario's Head, the upshot of which being that it crashes down in the streets of Ohmanhattan. After A LONG F*CKING TIME travelling there on a CountryLink bus, Michael arrives and opens Mario's lid, who is revealed to have been just a spaceship all along, to show the true identity of Forehead's captor: John P Hess. Hess explains via a Banjo-Kazooie speech bubble (which Michael speeds through of course) he intended to kidnap Michael so he could take his place as the rightful King of YTP Sources. This initiates a battle between the two in which Hess uses Popcorn Power™ to become a giant Godzilla-esque monster and inhales Forehead Rosen. During this battle Michael takes control of John's Mario Head ship and sneaks up on him as he terrorises the citizens of Ohmanhattan (who are all Jack Blacks of course). He then blows him up using a Drinkle Bomb and gets catapulted in the explosion to his house (after rebounding off a fresh-out-of-hospital Rog). There, Tim announces that it's party time, and he, Rosen, the Poopers, Schram & Scheddle and of course Forehead Rosen celebrate Michael's birthday together. Appearances * Michael Rosen * The Poopers * Forehead Rosen * Mario's Head * Tim Rowett * Roger Stockburger * Morshu Scheddle * Lesshru Schram * John P Hess * Jack Black Notes & trivia * This is the only episode to primarily use the Older Michael sources for Rosen * Michael's party with the Poopers is somewhat out of character for how he is later depicted | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}